dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
Veronica is a supporting character in Lightshow, she first appears in Dirty Dozen as she meets a man named Tucker for the first time, in Tucker's Day with a Britain. Her first official appearance was in Nerd Night, where she meets Molly and the two become a couple. Veronica is british and works as a model, she became lesbian because she thought all men were the same. Right after college she modeled for a magazine called "Dicks and Divas" and made a good amount of money. Bio Veronica moved to the United States in (RP or episode of Lightshow episode later to come), she was known for being very sexy in College, in which she decided to become a model after College. She got a job right away for "Dicks and Divas" and now models for various photo shoots including Sports, Swimsuits, and various other summer related activites. In Tucker's Day with a Britain, she was on her way for a photo shoot and was attacked by a demon, but Tucker saved her life and the two became somewhat friends. Her first official appearance was in Nerd Night, when she met Molly. The two became a couple thanks to another friend of Veronica's who was Emma. So far the two seem to be taking it slow, though they do enjoy making out in public. Jobs 'Dick and Divas: (Season One - )' Veronica got a Job right away at Dick and Divas Magazines, after graduating from College. Trivia *Veronica's birthday is somewhere in 1989 since she is twenty four as shown in Nerd Night. *Veronica will not eat anything fattening, with any kind of sugar, trans fats, greasy, and anything delicious. *Veronica is slightly based on the model Kate Upton. *Veronica's types of dates include eating at vegan restaurants and making out in public. *Is on a nonstop crazy calorie diet. *Veronica really wanted to be a photographer, but she changed her mind when she realized how sexy she is. *Dangerous behavior turns her on. *Veronica is promiscuous, but she doesn't have sex on the first date. *Veronica can be unaware of certain situations and can occasionally come off as being either dumb or rude. Friends Met 'Molly (Girlfriend)' Veronica met Molly in Nerd Night, she was turned on by Molly's dangerous behavior, they are taking things slow, but they enjoy making out in public places. 'Tucker (Friend/Guardian)' In Tucker's Day with a Britain, Veronica was on her way to a photo shoot and she runs into Tucker. After he saved her from falling into a bottomless pit, the two talked and became friends. Most likely in the future, Tucker will appear to protect Veronica. 'Emma' Emma met Veronica in (RP or episode of Lightshow to come), the two enjoy certain activites and occasionally hang out. Enemies Met TBA Veronica's Voice Voice of Jessa (Blondie British Girl) from Girls. Veronica's Theme The music of Promiscuous from Nelly Furtado. Favorite Songs *Promiscuous By Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland *Hips Don't Lie By Shakira feat. Wyclef Jean *Can't Get You Out of My Head By Kylie Minogue Veronica.jpg Veronica2.jpg|Molly and Veronica kissing. Rare 2.jpg|Veronica doesn't eat cake. Jealousy 3.jpg Dancing On My Own.jpg I Am The Man.jpg MyStyle-10.jpg|Anime version of Veronica Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters